


dirty

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [31]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gene's been gone for two weeks, and then he comes back and he shows babe how much he's missing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty

**Author's Note:**

> because Elliot wants a - BabeRoe sinning, Roe a dirty talker even when he acts like such an angel 24/7.
> 
> my teribble take.

The whole reason that they are currently doing this on the carpeted floor and not on the bed that’s just within his reach is because fucking Eugene Roe starts to dirty talk while Babe has his pretty mouth around Gene’s cock.

They haven’t seen each other in weeks because Gene had gone back to Louisiana for some family matters.

When he comes back, Babe is all over him, kissing him hard by the door, palming his erection before both of their clothes are taken off without ceremony.

And then they are naked and he pushes Babe on his knees, rolling his hips lazily; brushing his already hard cock on Babe’s lips.

“Missed me, Babe?” Gene murmurs, stroking Babe’s soft hair when he briefly mouths the head of Gene’s cock.

“Yeah,” Babe replies simply, swallowing the length of Gene’s cock into his mouth, stretching his cheek obscenely that makes Gene groans out loud.

“Fuck, it must have been lonely, you all empty without my cock to fill you up,” he grunts and starts to thrust as he feels Babe hums.

Babe fists himself while he deep throats Gene’s cock, gagging on it when Gene pushes past his throat.

“Relax your throat for me, Edward, that’s it, best fucking mouth I’ve ever fucked,” Gene complements, voice low and husky and he knows Babe likes it that he calls him ‘Edward’ because his boyfriend thumbs the clear liquid from his cockhead and fisting himself faster, his moans make Gene’s cock vibrates in pleasure.

Babe pulls out Gene’s cock from his mouth with an obscene pop sound, looking at Gene’s face with glazed eyes, still fisting himself.

“Fuck Gene, what’s got into you? I didn’t know you like to dirty talk – fuck – fuck – need you inside me now,” Babe moans brokenly, leaning backwards and splaying his thighs open for Gene to watch him fucking himself with his fist.

“You’re so perfect,” Gene murmurs, kneeling down to watch Babe’s fingers easily gliding over and over and over his thick, perfect cock.

He pushes Babe to lie back on the floor, swatting his hand away before Gene touches his cock gently; teasing.

Babe leans up on his elbow, watching the way Gene’s fingers gathering his precum, and he groans loudly when he feels said fingers pushing inside him.

“You’re so fucking tight, Edward. Two weeks without me and your hole has closed up,” Gene says, leering at the way Babe’s legs open willingly for him.

“Gene –,” Babe whimpers, pushing his hips up and down to thrust on Gene’s fingers.

“Do I drive you insane, Edward? With my fingers in your tight hole and my cock hard for you?” Gene says, voice surprisingly even and calm as he wriggles his fingers, scissoring Babe, finding his prostate and massaging it non-stop.

“Fuuuuck–,” Babe responds with a drawn out voice, his whole body goes taut.

Gene flattens his palm on Babe’s tensing abs, stroking the soft spot on his belly.

“Are you gonna cum for me like this Edward? With just my fingers or do you want my cock in you?” Gene breathes out, licking his lips at the sight of Babe’s cock, dripping with pre-cum, slick across his skin mingling with sweat, ready to cum.

“Cock – fuck– in me – please – please Gene,” Babe sobs, clutching his fingers on the carpet, trying to control his body.

“You’re such a slut for me aren’t you, Edward?” Gene groans as pulls his fingers free, gathering Babe’s pre-cum and lather it all over his cock, watching Babe bends his own legs towards his chest.

“Always for you, alw– fuuuck–,” Babe breathes out a harsh moan when he feels Gene pushes in slightly, bare and a bit dry because spits and pre-cums are not good substitute for lubes but god, _god_ , he wants everything that Gene offers.

Babe is aware that Gene is whispering ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ and he is aware when his boyfriend thrusts hard and deep and he’s aware that he is clutching at Gene’s shoulders, pulling him closer, wanting, _yearning_ for more contact.

When Gene’s cockhead presses up against Babe’s prostate, he moans loudly, spilling cums on his belly and chest, and he grips Gene’s cock like a vice as he rides out his orgasm.

“Fucking – Babe – so fucking hot like this, fucking shattered for me, my dirty little whore,” Gene swears loudly, his voice breaking with pressure, his taut belly contracts and Babe feels himself cumming again, his sperm caking up his already messy belly.

Gene buries his face on Babe’s neck, driving him into the floor, his movements sloppy and when he cums, he snaps his hips hard and brutal, moaning out Babe’s name as he spills inside his boyfriend, mouthing Babe’s jaw.

He thinks they probably black out for a few minutes but Gene’s weight on him is comfortable and he rolls his hips lightly, with Gene’s cock still inside him.

“I’m dripping,” Babe mutters on Gene’s neck, moaning when Gene thrusts his hips slightly.

“Mmm, want to keep you like this always, used and dripping with my cums,” Gene whispers, and Babe bites his lips from moaning when he feels his cock twitch.

“You like that,” Gene leers, moving his half hard cock in and out of his hole.

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Babe breathes out, wrapping his legs over Gene’s waist, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142935919307/could-i-possibly-get-some-baberoe-sinning-because)


End file.
